


Storm and Buffoon

by shmaptainshmerica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmaptainshmerica/pseuds/shmaptainshmerica
Summary: Imagine being afraid of the storms and Sam reassuring you and telling you about his fear.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Y/N, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester x y/n, Sam Winchester x you, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Kudos: 10





	Storm and Buffoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my very first fanfiction, I hope you'll enjoy it.   
> Please leave a comment whether it's positive or not, I'd love to read it and get better at writing.   
> One more thing... English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes or misspelled words. Sorry for that. <3

You rolled over as the thunder with lightning hit the sky. You were looking at the ceiling trying to stay calm. This was ridiculous... A badass hunter as you who have killed many monsters and were never afraid of anything is now scared of a little storm? 

Well, it wasn't little though. 

Deep in thoughts of how stupid you must have been literally risking your life every day, not being afraid of the monsters you hunt, but be able to piss your pants when a thunder hits the sky, another lightning appeared and it totally jerked with you. 

“ _Sam?_ ” you whispered, turning to face his back. “ _Sam!_ ” you tried again when he didn't respond. 

“ _Mmm,_ ” Sam mumbled wiping his face to wake himself a little. “ _What's wrong?_ ” he asked after he rolled on his back and turned his head to face you. 

You got up a bit and came closer to him so you could lay on his bare chest. “ _Storm._ ” you said running your fingers up and down his chest. 

“ _What's up with the storm?_ ” he asked finally after he wrapped his arm around your waist. 

After you didn't respond he kind of figured out what you're trying to say. “ _Y/N, are you... afraid?_ ” Sam said narrowing his eyes even though you didn't see his face.

You shored up with your hands so his arm went from your waist to your shoulders. “ _I- I know it sounds stupid from me,_ ” you said looking straight into his eyes. “ _but the loud sound of thunders just scares me._ ” you finished just when another thunder hit the sky and you rolled your eyes to close them. 

You laid on Sam's chest again and closed your eyes making circles with your finger on his chest.

“ _No, it's not stupid._ ” Sam assured you. “ _I get it._ _We're all afraid of something, plus storms can be creepy sometimes._ ” he said and wrapped his arm around your waist once again. “ _But as long as you're with me, you don't have to be afraid. You're safe with me._ ” this time Sam pulled you closer to his body as he finished. 

“ _Thank you._ ” you said and smiled to yourself. “ _So what are you afraid of?_ ” you asked as you remembered what he said.

“ _What?_ ” Sam asked narrowing his eyes. “ _I don't know what you're talking about._ ” he chuckled a little. 

You chuckled at him too. “ _You just said that everyone is afraid of something._ ” you reminded him. “ _So, what's your fear?_ ” you continued. 

“ _I'm not afraid of anything._ ” Sam lied. Of course he lied. He was just trying to assure your that it's okay to be afraid and that everyone has their fears and now he's saying he's special. So yeah, he lied. 

“ _Oh come on... Don't lie to me._ ” you said as you patted his chest softly. “ _You said everyone._ ” you laughed a bit. “ _That means you too._ ” once you finished, another thunder hit, but you couldn't care less this time.

“ _Yeah,_ ” he admitted. “ _everyone except me._ ” he laughed this time and run his hand over your back. 

You shored up with your elbow to look into his beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled even in the night. “ _You're lying. You don't want to tell me what are you afraid of._ ” you chuckled. “ _Why?_ ” you asked curiously. 

He just smiled as he looked into your eyes. “ _Why do you want to know that?_ ” he asked you still playing dumb. 

“ _AHA!_ ” you said a bit louder and covered your mouth with your hand after you realized you actually screamed. Let’s hope you didn't woke Dean up. “ _You just admitted that you're afraid of something!_ ” you whispered this time. “ _So come on, you have to tell me now._ ” you chuckled and leaned at Sam’s shoulder. 

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. “ _You'll laugh at me because of that,_ ” he smiled softly “ _until the end of your life. Just as Dean does._ ” he admitted. 

“ _No, I promise I won't laugh. At least not until the end of my life._ ” you laughed. “ _So?_ ” you looked up at him. 

“ _I may or... may not be afraid of..._ ” Sam wanted to say when another thunder interrupted him and he immediately wrapped his arm completely around your waist and pulled you closer to him. “ _Of clowns._ ” he admitted finally. 

And you had a big effort to not to laugh. “ _Oh._ ” was all you said for now. “ _Good. Now we know each other’s fears._ ” you said after a while and leaned for kiss. “ _You can protect me from storms,_ ” another kiss. “ _and I’ll protect you from clowns._ ” and this time you laughed as you pronounced the word _clown_. 

“ _You promised you won't laugh._ ” Sam laughed at you. 

“ _I'm sorry._ ” you covered your mouth with your hand as you kept laughing. “ _Now, this is why Dean always laugh at you when he sees that Ronald McDonald commercial?_ ” you asked still laughing. 

“ _Yeah. It's annoying though_.” he said and quickly he pulled out his finger at you. “ _Don't you dare to laugh at it with him._ ” he said seriously, but smile kept playing on his lips.

“ _I won't._ ” you promised and laid back on his chest. “ _But only if you promise me you won't tell Dean about my fear of storms._ ” Meanwhile you didn't even realize that the storm have already stopped. 

“ _Sounds like a deal._ ” Sam smiled and closed his eyes. “ _Now let's get back to sleep._ ” he said quietly and kissed the top of your head. “ _Good night, Y/N._ ” he whispered this time. 

“ _Good night, buffoon._ ” you said and laughed at your joke. 

Sam sighed “ _I shouldn't have tell you._ ” but he laughed at your joke with you.


End file.
